


Collision Course

by StarsInANightSky (orphan_account)



Series: Me writing shit about Jay and Cole, because i ship Lego bricks i guess [31]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Interdimensional Travel, It will probs get realll confusing, Jay is a twink, M/M, and established relationship, boy oh boy, cole isn’t physically affectionate, simultaneously pre relastionahip, they See alternate future versions of themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StarsInANightSky
Summary: After tinkering gone awry, the ninja land in a universe very very familiar, with quite noticeable differences.
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Series: Me writing shit about Jay and Cole, because i ship Lego bricks i guess [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1306706
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Collision Course

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna refer to the alternate versions of the team with quotes around the name.  
> Eg  
> Jay is regular Jay  
> ‘Jay’ is the alternate universe Jay

Ouch!  
Cole scowled at the back of Jay’s head, rubbing his now-sore side.  
If it wasn’t for the scoundrel’s tinkering, they wouldn’t have been unceremoniously sucked into a void only to be splat not even thirty feet from their dojo.  
At least, it was kind of their dojo.  
In the sense that the last time Cole checked, the roof had not been so curved. Or the stairway up to it so ornately decorated.  
Sure, maybe it was poor memory, but Cole couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong.  
Really wrong.  
“Nothing too bad happened!” Jay attempted to justify his unwarranted meddling.  
If Cole wasn’t so fond of him, maybe he’d be angry.  
Jay had certain qualities that just made it impossible for Cole to dislike him. Funny, sweet and a tad quirky? Jeez, if Cole thought about it too much, he’d be convinced there was a little more than friendship from his point of view.  
“Eh. Well, you still got us sucked into something.” Kai countered.  
Jay didn’t respond.  
It was only when the door opened in their faces did things start to click.

“Gah! What the fuck?” Someone who looked very, very like Lloyd flinched before tackling Zane to the ground. Someone who looked like Kai stood behind him, flames out.  
“What the fuck is going on?” ‘Kai’ yelled. “Who are you? Why do you look like us?”  
Jay’s eyes darted wildly, brain working overtime to figure this out. Shit. They couldn’t have... right?  
“Who are we? Who are you?” Cole shot back, voice steady. “Let go of Zane!”  
Jay was too busy sucked into his thoughts to care about his sexy dreamboat hunky crush sexily yell at people.  
If they weren’t at their dojo - of course they weren’t, the windows were wrong, then that meant...  
“Guys?” Jay’s voice wavered. “I think I may have sent us to another dimension.”  
Kai looked at him, and Nya face palmed.  
‘Lloyd’ nodded. “Yeah. That sounds like something you’d do. Jesus Christ. Do you, uh, wanna come in?” He eased off of Zane, letting the nindroid go.

Inside was only vaguely different to their world. A little off centre here and there. Wallpaper only a slightly different shade.  
“So, you’re telling me that you poked around with some alien tech and ended up here?” ‘Jay’ was taking notes.  
Yeah. That’s something his Jay would do too.  
Wait, his Jay? No! Not a thing! Their Jay. As in Jay from their world.  
“I mean yeah. When you put it like that it doesn’t sound very smart but I am confident I just did something a lil wrong. I’m not bad at tinkering. It’s basically my job.”  
“I know.” ‘Jay’ nodded, before beaming. “That sounds so fun! What did it feel like?”  
Everyone was talking to their respective double. Apart from Cole.  
Cole didn’t have a double, and that worried him.  
Dead? Or did he just not exist here? He figured ‘Jay’ would be the best person to ask. The most approachable anyway, given that be had Jay’s same cutesy face.  
“Hey uh... am I-?”  
“You’re on a mission. We’re not allowed to contact you. You should’ve been home last week.” ‘Jay’ soured as he said this, voice becoming incredibly monotone, not looking Cole in the eye.  
“Jesus... is it dangerous?”  
“Extremely. But you’re really fucking stubborn.” ‘Jay’ kept up this unnatural voice.  
“Jay, he’ll be back soon,” ‘Nya’ cut in.  
“Mhm. I know.”  
An unsteady silence hung over them then.  
‘Lloyd’ cleated his throat. “So, uh, what’s different over there?”

When Jay heard the loud squeal, he was pretty sure it was a mouse or something dying.  
Not a noise that came from his own mouth.  
Well, not his mouth, but ‘his’ mouth. Yknow?  
But there it was. A short but sharp squeak that had very clearly come from ‘Jay’’s mouth, based on how he’d stood up, grinning, before rushing over to the window, blocking the view.  
“Am I like that?” Jay has to ask.  
“Mhm.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Sometimes.”  
“Oh yeah definitely.”  
“For sure.”  
‘Nya’ looked at ‘Jay’ and his eager pep, standing on top toes to get a proper look out this window.  
‘Jay’ then looked around frantically, whatever had caught his eye now gone.  
It was like watching a dog freak out looking for it’s owner.  
The door opened them.  
And ‘Jay’ lunged forward, arms wrapping tightly around the new arrival, before being lifted up, and his lips caught by one ‘Cole Hence’.

Cole blinked. Rapidly.  
He’s many things. Physically affectionate is not one of them.  
Sure, this universe was kind of off, but there’s no way he’d act like... that... in public.  
There is no way he would wrap his arms around a partner’s waist and twirl them in the air, snogging the life out of them. Not in front of people.  
So why the fuck was ‘he’ doing it with ‘Jay’?  
“I’ve missed you so much you bitch.” ‘Jay’ said as he STRADDLED ‘Cole’.  
In front of everyone.  
And ‘Cole’ was letting it happen. No, wait. ‘Cole’ was encouraging it.  
“Aw, baby! I know. I know. I’m sorry.” ‘Cole’ kisses ‘Jay’’s cheeks and bats his eyes, clutching at his paramour like a lifeline.  
Oh. Right. Cole had been so shocked by the outright snogging that it hadn’t clicked that it was ‘Jay’ that ‘he’ was going out with.  
‘Jay’.  
As in, his best friend and kind of maybe a little hot Jay.  
He shot a glance at his buddy.  
Jay looked a little unsettled too, eyes darting between the couple.  
“You hurt at all? Safe? All in one piece?” ‘Jay’ had moved his hands to run along ‘Cole’’s sides, primed to comfort.  
“I’m okay. Not hurt. Few bruises here and there, but that’s it. Promise.” ‘Cole’ was sending ‘Jay’ heart eyes.  
And it was incredibly absurd.  
‘Cole’ lifted his head then, yelling and flailing for his weapon at the sight of their doubles.  
“Hey! What the fuck? Stay back!”  
“No, no, baby, it’s alternate dimensional travel. I told you it was real!” ‘Jay’ squeezed his lovers arm.  
“Oh... right. Okay. You’re here because..?”  
“Someone touched something they shouldn’t have.” Kai mumbled, eyes also stuck on the couple, bugging out.  
“Everyone from your universe look so gormless or-?”  
“Uh. We look great, fuck you.” Lloyd responded, attempting to tear his gaze away.  
“Seriously, why are you staring?” ‘Cole’ looked huffy.  
“We - we’re not, we’re just-”  
“HOLY SHIT.” Nya couldn’t hold it in any longer. She started cackling. “You two! Together! Oh, fuck me, that’s insane. You! And Jay! Wow, that’s... oh my god... I have never enjoyed watching these two twerps’ faces as much.”  
‘Cole’ looked at his double then, confused, before his eyes flicking to Jay, then focusing on ‘Jay’.  
“Your universe doesn’t... have us?”  
‘Jay’ also looked wounded.  
“No. No we don’t.” Zane replied casually.  
“I - why not?” ‘Cole’ looked at Cole.  
“Huh? I dunno how I’m supposed to answer that question! We’re just not. It doesn’t make sense for Jay and I to be dating.”  
‘Cole’ was quiet.  
“Oh.” ‘Jay’ mumbled.  
“You’re joking, right? Right??” ‘Cole’ looked stressed.  
‘Jay’ placed a hand on his shoulder. “Hey. Babe. It’s alright. We’re together here. And that’s what matters.” He intertwined their hands, which is only then that Cole clocks a ring on ‘his’ finger.  
Oh. He looked at ‘Cole’’s hand and noticed an absence there. Engaged then.  
“Speaking of the power couple.” ‘Lloyd’ interrupted. “You guys are staying at their place.”  
“What? Why?” Kai sounded indignant, and based on ‘Cole’’s expression he shared the feeling.   
“There’s still a chance you guys are tryna take us down. Can’t have you here. Too dangerous.”  
“Oh, so they’re just staying at our place? That doesn’t sound fair!” ‘Jay’ snapped. “What if we get hurt?”  
“You won’t.”  
‘Cole’’s lip curled, but didn’t say anything.

Jay was astounded. Here, in this universe, another version of him was living out his wildest dreams. Engaged to Cole. Living with him. It was too good.  
Shame this has revealed Cole doesn’t share Jay’s romantic interest.  
He’d never vocalised it. Why would he? Cole would probably snap his neck.  
But still. It stung.  
“So... here we are.” ‘Jay’ mumbled to everyone as they pulled up to an apartment complex in the couple’s car - they shared a car!  
Inside was cute. Hanged photos of them together, in various poses. Candids that had clearly been taken by someone else. Selfies. Portraits.  
Instantly, ‘Cole’ laid down some rules. “You guys being here ain’t gonna change the way we act. If our door’s shut, don’t be stupid enough to come in. Don’t wreck anything, and I swear to god, if you do anything to any of our houseplants I will sue. You can stay in the guest room.”  
Jay reckoned this was gonna be a hell of a time.


End file.
